


Broken

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: We are not born broken.





	Broken

We are not born broken, but we are born blind.

 

Riven was blinded by devotion before, but now she was broken along with that devotion.

 

What a fool she was.

 

Broken bonds, broken heart. She should have known better than to try and win over an Ionian’s heart.

 

And it wasn’t just any Ionian. It was  _ her _ . Of course it would be.

 

_ “What’s this?” Irelia had asked, skepticism painted across her face. _

 

_ Gods, did Riven love that face. _

 

_ “They’re flowers,” she had said. “For you.” _

 

_ “I see that,” came the reply through tightened lips, an unreadable expression and tone on her face. “What is the purpose of this display?” _

 

_ “I wish to court you,” she had answered. “Is that not obvious?” she had asked back. _

 

_ “It was.” _

 

_ “And?” Riven had prodded. _

 

_ “And what?” Irelia had retorted. _

_   
_ _ “Do you accept?” _

 

_ Irelia had narrowed her eyes at the exile, no longer holding back her disgust. She had scowled and said— _

 

No, Riven blocked out the memory. She refused to live through that event once again. One more time, and she would go crazy. One more time, and her heart would shatter, as if it wasn’t broken enough.

 

She was a broken woman, but she would not break further. She refused to.

 

What was broken can be reforged, and hopefully that would hold true to the heart.


End file.
